It will this Christmas
by Lia R. Wolf
Summary: Sin importar que...él seguiría esperando en el mismo lugar por que sabia que ella llegaría. Y ella correría con todas sus fuerzas para llegar por que sabia que él la esperaría... sobre todo en esta navidad...SxS


_**Resumen:** Sin importar que… él seguiría esperando en el mismo lugar por que sabia que ella llegaría. Y ella correría con todas sus fuerzas para llegar por que sabia que él la esperaría… sobre todo en esta navidad…_

_**Advertencia: **los personajes de esta historia le perteneces al grupo Clamp._

**It will this Christmas…**

_By Lia R. Wolf_

* * *

><p>(Shaoran)<p>

Saqué las manos de mis bolsillos, las puse frente a mi rostro y las observé. El tono pálido en ellas no era algo común pero no me sorprendió sentirlas frías, mas bien heladas, después de todo jamás lograba calentarlas. Quizás se debía a que yo procedía de un lugar con clima calido, algo completamente diferente a Japón, un país donde el invierno te hacía temblar hasta los huesos.

Desvié mi mirada de mis manos a mi muñeca izquierda y rectifiqué lo que temía. El reloj marcaba ya más de las cinco de la tarde. Solté un suspiro largo mientras levantaba la cabeza. Talvez lo mejor seria irse pero algo me impedía levantarme de la banca de aquel parque de Tokio donde había quedado con ella. Era lo mismo que me había hecho permanecer por más de una hora en el frío viendo como la gente iba y venía con sus compras de último minuto. Ese algo era la pequeña esperanza de pasar mi navidad junto con ella.

Y esa esperanza se desvaneció inmediatamente con el sonido que avisaba la llegada de un nuevo mensaje en mi celular. No era necesario revisar tal mensaje para saber el contenido pero aun así lo revise y mi realidad me golpeo de lleno.

"_Me será imposible llegar."_

Solo cuatro palabras en la pantalla del aparato. Cuatro palabras que me hundieron en una mezcla de tristeza y enojo. Me reproché por confiar nuevamente en ella pero quien podría decirle a un niño de 10 años, como yo, que no confiará en su madre. Me levante y justo cuando me iba a colocar el gorro de la chamarra sobre mi cabeza escuche una voz llamándome, una voz que desde entonces siempre querría escuchar.

–"¡Shaoran!" – me giré a la derecha y lo primero que noté fueron unos ojos verdes.

–"¿Sakura Kinomoto?" – lo dije dudando de estar en lo correcto ya que a pesar de llevar un par de semanas como compañeros de clases aun no había hablado con ella.

–"¡Me recuerdas! Que bien, pensé que tendría que presentarme. Y dime ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Saliste a comprar algo? ¿Qué comprantes?" – la niña frente a mi me regalo una gran sonrisa y me sorprendió lo animada que ella estaba.

–"Ah…yo no salí a comprar nada..." – me rasqué la cabeza incomodo.

–"Ayer mi hermano me encargo comprar lo necesario para la cena de hoy pero se me olvidaron algunas cosas y por eso estoy aquí" – me sobresalto la repentina explicación de Sakura, quizás se había dado cuenta de mi incomodidad y decidió ayudarme.

–"Así que supongo que tienes prisa" – dije.

–"No, mi padre llegara a las 8 de la noche ¿Sabes? El trabaja mucho, incluso en vacaciones, hay veces que no podemos pasar las celebraciones juntos es por eso que cuando es posible estar con él me siento muy feliz" –

–"Mi madre es igual" – agaché mi cabeza apenado– "Nunca puedo pasar la navidad con ella"

–"Y hoy…"– iba a preguntarme algo pero yo negué fuertemente.

–"Hoy tampoco ha podido" – entonces sentí las manos tibias de Sakura sobre las mías. Levanté la mirada y vi la sonrisa de ella pero esta vez era una sonrisa diferente a la que me había dado al principio, una sonrisa dulce y amable, llena de comprensión.

–"Entonces te prometo que nunca pasaras navidad solo. Estarás conmigo"– sentí mis manos…y ya no estaban frías.

* * *

><p><em><span>Veinte años después…<span>_

(Sakura)

Observaba detenidamente mis zapatos cuando el elevador se abrió obligándome a entrar. Presioné el botón para dirigirme a la planta baja. Las puertas metálicas se cerraron. Inmediatamente identifiqué la música que se escuchaba en el elevador como un villancico. Y la odie como odiaba que hoy fuera 24 de diciembre. La navidad se había llevado aquello que yo mas amaba y jamás la perdonaría.

Cerré los ojos y pude ver una vez más el recuerdo de él muriendo en mis brazos. Rodeados de adornos navideños y de gente feliz. Nadie sufrió la partida de él, todos lo olvidaron. Pero yo sabia que el estaba todavía junto a mi, lo sentía. Desde entonces me prometí que la navidad seria solo soledad y frío. La odiaba y eso no iba a cambiar.

La música se detuvo junto con el elevador en un piso no muy lejos del que yo venía. Las puertas se abrieron dejándome ver algo que me sorprendió pero antes de que dijera algo él ya estaba adentro e inmediatamente presionó el botón del piso siete.

–"¿Sakura Kinomoto?" – preguntó ya emocionado – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

–"Hola Shaoran" – saludé – "Vine a visitar a alguien que trabaja aquí. Y ¿Tu?"

–"Lo mismo ¿Recuerdas a Yamasaki?" – yo asentí – "Bueno, ahora trabaja aquí pero parece que me equivoque de piso y ahora voy para allá"

Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio. Conocía a Li Shaoran desde que éramos niños confiaba en él tanto que yo misma le había dicho sobre la muerte de _él _cinco años atrás.

–"Hace mucho que no nos vemos" – volvió a hablar él.

–"Eso es porque pasaste los últimos cuatro meses trabajando en tus excavaciones" – dije lo que yo suponía era lógico –"Aunque creo que es normal que los arqueólogos se apasionen mucho con su trabajo, son impresionantes"

–"¿En serio piensas eso?" – volví a afirmar – "Eso me hace feliz aunque pienso que la que tiene un trabajo impresionante eres tú" – lo dijo mientras me miraba directo a los ojos y pude recordar algunos sentimientos que mantenía almacenados – "A decir verdad…yo creo que tú eres sorprendente" –

–"Creo que exageras…"–

–"No lo hago" – me interrumpió – "Creo que todos esos libros escritos por ti son hermosos. Además cada vez que los leo es como si te leyera a ti. Y tu eres hermosa" –

Era verdad, Shaoran y yo teníamos un pasado. Hasta había pensado en que yo lo amaba pero eso no había sido lo cierto. Entonces ¿Por qué no pude hacer más que perderme en sus ojos?

El elevador se paró y las puertas se abrieron. Llegamos al piso siete. Ambos nos despedimos y él salió. Pero justo cuando las puertas se volvían a cerrar un brazo logró impedirlo. El brazo de Shaoran.

– "Yamasaki no esta en su oficina" – mintió descaradamente – "¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?" –

Me sonrío y yo no pude decirle que no.

* * *

><p>(Shaoran)<p>

Hace cinco años me propuse a mi mismo que recobraría a esa Sakura inmortalizada en mis memorias, la alegre y emocionada por la vida. Por eso no me había alejado y regularmente intentaba verla para hablar con ella sobre los recuerdo, que para mi eran los mas hermosos, de nosotros dos juntos. Así que cuando me la encontré en el elevador lo tomé como una señal de que era el momento adecuado para intentar traerla devuelta de ese oscuro lugar donde ella se había encerrado. Tenía un plan y por eso después del café insistí en que caminara conmigo. Roge que todo saliera bien o la perdería para siempre.

–"Y solo he escrito dos novelas estos cuatro años. Qué mal ¿No?" – dijo mientras miraba el cielo y continuaba caminando a mi lado por las calles de Tokio – "Además ninguna fue muy buena. Creo que eso es todo para mí. Mi creatividad se esfumo completamente"

Eso solo era una prueba más de que ella había cambiado. Recordé como antes Sakura se sentía inmensamente feliz con su trabajo. También recordé que ella solía mandarme sus escritos para que yo los leyera antes que nadie. Y por eso y mucho mas quería hacerla volver.

–"Estoy seguro de que eso no es así" – dije mientras me ponía enfrente de ella. –"Estoy seguro que volverás a escribir tal y como lo hacías "– ella me sonrío y justo como hace años tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

–"Tus manos. Siempre que te iba a recoger a ese parque para que vinieras a cenar tenias las manos frías." – me sorprendió el hecho de que Sakura recordara algo como eso. Yo creía que para ella todo aquello relacionado con la navidad había desaparecido por completo.

–"¿Recuerdas ese parque?" – ella asistió lentamente y levantó su cabeza. Entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

–"Hace mucho que no pensaba en eso pero…"– sus ojos se desviaron a ver a un lado y de repente soltó mis manos e inmediatamente se alejo. Lo entendí perfectamente.

–"¿Qué significa esto?" – me hizo voltear a ver el templo que teníamos de frente y en el cual se encontraba enterrado _él._

–"Pensé que querías verlo, después de todo mañana…"– su voz no me dejó terminar.

–"Mañana solo es el recuerdo de lo falsa que es la alegría en la navidad y yo no necesito verlo… ¡Él esta conmigo!" – lo ultimo lo dijo ya alterada y dando pasos hacia atrás.

–"Sakura, han pasado cinco años. Debes dejarlo ir, entiende que…"

–"¡No!" – volvió a interrumpirme –"Tu entiende. ¡Jamás serás él!" – y eso había sido todo.

–"Lo sé. ¡Demonios Sakura!, claro que lo sé" – en ese momento ya la tenía acorralada contra la pared –"Lo sé y no sabes cuanto lo odio" – solté una risa vacía, asida – "Siempre ame la navidad por la misma razón pero quizás tu tangas razón, la navidad no es mas que soledad"

–"No me culpes por…"

–"No te culpo" – esta vez yo la interrumpí – "Yo soy el que tiene la culpa. ¡Solo yo! ¿Entiendes?" – estrellé mi puño contra la pared – "¡Yo fui el único que decidió amarte, yo fui el patético que te espero en la misma banca en el mismo maldito parque todas las noches buenas durante cinco años!" – los ojos de ella se abrieron sorprendidos. –"Yo fui el idiota que creyó poder sanarte" – suspiré – "Me rindo, no importa cuanto lo intente no lograras recordar la razón por la que sigo aquí"

Me fui de ahí sin despedirme y con las manos aun frías.

* * *

><p>(Sakura)<p>

Logré sacar las mantas de la parte más alta del armario, por encargo de mí hermano. Una cosa que me hubiera hecho sentir que no era una completa inútil, claro, si no fuera porque al tomar las mantas la caja debajo de ellas cayó directo al piso al mismo tiempo que se abrió y esparció su contenido por el suelo.

Me hinqué teniendo la intención de guardar todo nuevamente pero no pude. Frente a mi estaban todas esas fotos tomadas en navidad. Quise apartar la mirada pero no lo hice por la simple razón de que en cada fotografía estaba Shaoran. Y fue cuando me di cuenta de que todos aquellos maravillosos momentos de los que había hablado con él habían ocurrido en la misma fecha. 25 de diciembre. Y yo había guardado esos preciosos instantes en una caja en la oscuridad. Mi corazón se encogió entendiendo las palabras de él "_la razón por la que sigo aquí" _había dicho él y yo no había escuchado. "_estarás conmigo" _había prometido yo y no había cumplido. Me fijé en una foto en donde Shaoran no estaba y alguien más había ocupado su lugar. Ese cabello plateado, esos ojos azules, esa persona estuvo alguna vez pero ahora solo podía existir en una foto. Entonces, solo entonces acepte mi realidad.

Sentí a mi hermano tomarme por los hombros y viéndome con esa mirada preocupada, única en el. Lo miré, aun sorprendida de lo que ahora sabia, de lo que ahora aceptaba.

–"¿Qué pasa Sakura?" – preguntó y yo no pude hacer mas que abrazarlo, aferrarme a él.

–"Touya… "– solté de improviso e intenté continuar hablando, algo sumamente difícil.– "Él…él…se ha ido ¿No es cierto?" – no era necesario decirle de quien hablaba.

–"Así es"– lo dijo con un tono calido. – "Yue se ha ido" –

Mis hombros pesaban menos. Lo ultimo de él que permanecía junto a mi se desvaneció y al igual que el humo del cigarro en el aire Yue subió volando, flotando. Directo al cielo. Estaba feliz por él pero si era así ¿Por qué lloraba en el hombro de mi hermano? La respuesta vino en voz de Touya.

–"Él se ha ido pero por otro lado el _mocoso_ sigue aquí, vivo" – tenía razón pero había hecho y dicho cosas horribles ¿Todavía estaría a tiempo de alcanzarlo?

Sentí las manos de mi hermano limpiar mis lagrimas y junto a mi oreja me susurró. Fueron esas ocho palabras dichas por él las que me hicieron creer en la existencia de una última oportunidad.

–"Pronto se acabara la noche buena y llegara la Navidad" – me ayudó a levantarme y dijo – "¿Sabes donde esta?" – y con toda seguridad yo sabia donde estaba él

Salí de ahí con solo mi piyama directo al centro de Tokio sintiéndome más fuerte que nunca. Era una mas de las maravillas de navidad. Mis piernas llegaban a su límite pero no me detuve. Sentía como mientra corría las viejas memorias que aterraban a mi alma se desprendieran, desaparecían.

En ese preciso instante fue cuando me detuve, por fin lo había entendió. La navidad no tenia la culpa de nada. Cada noche buena se me había presentado la oportunidad de ser feliz y yo la había rechazado. Él había estado ahí, a pesar de todo y sin importar nada, él siguió esperándome y yo llegaría… seguro lo haría... Sonreí y volví a correr.

* * *

><p><strong>…...<strong>

La nieve sigue cayendo, tú no llegas y pienso que jamás llegaras. Me resigno, me levanto de la banca de aquel parque de Tokio donde siempre había quedado contigo y justo cuando me voy a colocar el gorro de la chamarra te escucho. Me llamas.

_Grito tu nombre con todas mis fuerzas. Te das la vuelta y puedo notar tu mirada sorprendida. Te encontré. Corro hacia ti y me detengo a tan solo unos centímetros. Mis pensamientos se revuelven y no puedo decir nada. _

Llagas a mi lado y apenas si puedo controlarme para no abrazarte en ese instante y rogarte que te quedes a mi lado. Te ves hermosa aun con tu cabello revuelto, tu piyama de ositos y tus pantuflas blancas. E Imposible de detenerme pronuncio tu nombre.

_Mi nombre nace en tu boca y pienso que jamás se escucho mejor. El aire sopla y tus cabellos dorados se mueven. Siempre me gusto eso. Mi boca se abre un par de veces pero siguió sin poder hablar. Mis ojos se inundan. Suspiro. Me frustro._

Escucho tu suspiro y por primera vez te veo a los ojos, tus hermosos ojos verdes. Lo noto. Quieres llorar y es mi culpa. No lo soporto. Dejo de verte.

_Mi mirada encuentra la tuya y tú la apartas. Me odias, me lo merezco. Retrocedo dispuesta a irme._

Das un paso atrás. Tomo tu brazo y en un movimiento te atrapo en mis brazos. No te dejo ir.

_Me mantienes contra tu pecho. Me derrumbo en ti, mi corazón explota. "Estoy aquí." Al fin lo digo_

Esas palabras sin sentido aparente significan todo. Que jamás te iras y que jamás te dejare. Entonces se que este lugar es al que pertenezco. Justo aquí, a tu lado.

_Entonces susurras en mi oído "Llegas tarde" y no puedo evitar empapar tu chamarra con mis lágrimas. Me separas un poco, tomas mis mejillas con tus manos. Cierro los ojos y me siento delirar cuando tomas mi boca y me besas, robándome el aliento. Ambos hambrientos del otro. Alucino._

Pasas tus manos por mi cuello y tiras de el. Exiges intensificar el beso y yo cumplo tus órdenes. Bajo mis manos a tu cintura y te atraigo hacia mi una vez mas. Pero una mano desobedece y busca algo con ansiedad.

_Una de mis manos siente el contacto frío de la tuya y sin más entrelazas tus dedos con los míos. Poco después el aire se agota y nos separamos. Abro los ojos y siento tu frente apoyarse en la mía. Mis manos capturan tus manos y las llevan justo enfrente de mi rostro._

"Están frías" dices. Soplas intentando darles calor y se que seguramente lo lograras. Sonrío. "Lo sabes, pero te lo diré una vez mas…Te amo" Tu sonríes tímidamente y dices…

"_Yo también te amo" lo afirmo y pienso que moriré de felicidad. Más de media noche. Observo nuestro alrededor. La gente, las luces, los adornos…La navidad esta aquí y yo me siento viva gracias a ella. _

"**Siempre te esperare"… "Y yo siempre llegare…"**

"…**y mas si es un 25 de diciembre" Susurraron ambos.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

**Lia Reportándose desde… ¡ Navideñolandia!**

Hi, esta es la primera vez que publico algo en esta página. Estoy conciente de que ya estoy un poco fuera de época navideña pero es que no había tenido la oportunidad de subirla. Y por si no comprendieron en la ultima parte la letra en cursiva es de Sakura y la letra normal es de Shaoran...fue algo extraño pero salio de esta manera, también pensé en que esa parte fuera escrita en tercera persona pero no terminaba de agradarme por eso lo deje de la forma que esta ¿ Que opinan? En fin...a decir verdad no me emocionaba mucho escribir sobre la navidad, pero era una regla ¿Regla?... bueno es que con este Oneshot entre en un concurso de fanfics por parte de la pagina Still for your love…en donde increíblemente gracias a la obra del espíritu santo Gane…y aun no lo creo.

Después dije que seria una buena forma de darme a conocer en y bueno…aquí estamos. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla. Y bueno si ya lo habían leído muchísimas gracias por simplemente leer o si comentaste o votaste por mi…

Espero pronto publicar el primer capitulo de mi primera historia larga…y entonces dejare mi destino en las manos de los tan necesarios y amados lectores…

_Se oye una multitud aclamar, aplaudir y chiflar_…_Hurra!_

**_Y no duden en decirme y/o mandarme dudas, quejas, opiniones, aportaciones_**

**_y amenas de muerte (jeje)._**

**Lia se despide, Cortando comunicación.**

…**Me veras volver…**


End file.
